A Blind Marksmen
by Crazycanadian94
Summary: Trafalgar Law needs a marksman for his growing crew. When at Poppy island one teenager points the crew to one, but it wasn't like what they expected. The person, Xander Alexis, is blind in his left eye. Will the pirates accept him? Is his skills high as others have told them? More importantly; will he lose more than one eye if he joins him. Find out in: A Blind Marksman.
1. Chapter 1

**Ω•The Hunter VS The Pirate•Ω**

* * *

It's a very peaceful spring morning on Poppy island. The island has only one village but it makes it up by the vibrant forests and rocky mountains. The locals make a very decent income by selling materials such as ore and lumber to areas that don't have much. They also sell and trade furs from hunters and pirates.

Like the Heart pirates.

Trafalgar Law and his small crew of twenty men had made a stopover for resupply. When he heard the locals will pay them for certain animal, edible plants, and rare stones; he sent out a few members to get the items. They were supposed to come back to the local motel for a afternoon drink and supper. By the afternoon, all but one had returned. Doing a mental head check, Law frowned. Shachi, his medical assistant, is the one that hasn't come back.

He looked over to his one crew member with tense eyes. "Penguin, have you seen or heard from Shachi this morning?" He asked.

Penguin, his head technician, glanced up from his book. He paused before shaking his head very slowly. "No I haven't but I do know he has his transponder."

"If he's in the mountain range, the snails won't work." Shane called out from the poker table. The blond looked up from his cards. "The locals said the signals are weak, even for the adult ones, so they told us to not expect them to work at all." He added.

Law nodded at the memory when he was at the bookstore that morning. "Knowing him, he'll be tripping over his feet." He chuckled while standing up. "I'll look for him. Penguin's in charge until I get back; do not disturb the residents." Looking over his shoulder, he gave them a death glare. "I don't want the marines here or have the locals pissed off at us."

The little group silently acknowledge him and went back to their poker game. Penguin smiled at his captain and waved him off. Law, satisfied that they'll listen to his threat, finally walked out the door with his sword in hand. Looking up to the large forested mountains, he sighed.

"I just hope he isn't as cut up like last time." Law muttered under his breath while starting the long hike ahead of him. 

* * *

**In the mountain top: The north side**

* * *

"No no no no no!"

Tumbling out of thick bushes, rolling off large rocks, and hitting several tree roots, Shachi finally crashed into another prickly bush. This was the fifth time he tripped over lose rocks to get a simple mushroom or whatever the heck is on the list Law had gave him. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't clumsy when it comes to fighting but when it came to hikes, well…he's anything but graceful.

Groaning, he cursed under his breath while trying to sit up. "Stupid rocks." Hissing when sudden pain flared up in his back, he cursed again. "Why did I agree to hike up a impossible mountain?" Chuckling to himself, Shachi rolled his eyes. "Oh right, it was my captain's order to find a fu-"

He stopped his rant when powerful, nasal, and loud gruff came from his left side. 'Oh…crap.' Looking over his shoulder very slowly, Shachi thought his heart stopped at the sight. Hovering over him is one big, shaggy, musty smelling, and pissed off wolverine. He'd heard stories about them. The ones when they hunt for deer and bully bears when they're in it's territory. The red head also have heard, however, when it attacks humans.

'Why do I always end up finding the dangerous animals!' He sucked in a breath as it lowered its head towards him.

The animal, snarling while bearing his canine teeth at him, sniffed around the red head. Suddenly, it turned around when hearing a low hiss a few yards behind it. Shachi is surprised at the sight.

It was a medium sized lynx but it's fur was a lot thicker than the ones he'd seen before. It's light haunting, piercing green eyes fixated on the duo as it's in a stalking position. The fur is raised, puffing around it's neck and the pointed tufted ears are pressed backwards. Shachi knows that it's trying to scare off the wolverine or warn it that he'll attack at any moment. The cat growled again, much louder and more deeper than before but the large weasel heed the warning. It took off in a hasty retreat. Leaving the pair alone.

Shachi swallowed hard when the cat approached him and-

A arrow suddenly pierced into the thick and sturdy cat skull. Blood oozed out of it's mouth, but it wasn't quite dead yet. Shachi can see it blinking it's eyes and letting out a pained growl from it's throat. But before he could put it out of it's misery, another arrow pierced it's neck. Killing it once and for all.

"Shachi!"

Looking to his right, he saw his captain running towards him in panic. "I'm fine! The shot didn't have my name on it." Glancing back to the dead animal, he yelled once again. "But I can't say the same for the cat."

Law let out a sigh of relief as he came to Shachi's side. "At least it didn't attack you. I've heard on the way up here that a lynx was attacking hunters." Helping his friend up, he let out quiet chuckle. "Whoever shot it has good aim."

Shachi was about to pick up the cat when another arrow landed tad shy of his foot, followed by a male shouting from above. "That is mine, thank you very much!"

Both pirates followed the direction of the voice. Although hard to see because he's in camo clothing and obscured by branches and leafs, both can see a younger male holding a compound bow. The hunter gives them a stern another warning. "Since you're not from here, I'll give you a piece of advice. If someone else kills a game animal; don't take it for your own. That's the rules and if you wanna break them; hunters, like myself, will shoot you."

Law raised his hands up in defence. "That's very good advice." He sneered at the hunter. "Provided that the would be stealers aren't pirates."

The male up in the tree paused before sighing. "Pirate or not, don't touch my game." He lowered his weapon to show them another arrow is ready for firing. "Unless you want a few holes in your hands…"

Law was about to argue back but Shachi place a hand on his broad shoulder. "I know you hate being ordered around but we don't want to cause trouble either." Looking to the red head, he see's a worried smile on his face. "Please." He whispered.

The captain hated to agree but he was right. They can't afford to stir up any more problems until repairs were made and supplies are restored. He finally backed away and signalled his friend to follow. After watching the duo leave out of his line of sight, the hunter finally inched down the large old oak tree before jumped down onto the uneven ground.

Readjusting his beanie and brushing away a few strands of very light blond hair, the male let out a long sigh. "Xander my boy, you need to keep your mouth shut." Looking down at the dead animal, he chuckles. "But I do believe we've struck gold on this one."

Taking out his hunting knife, Xander bent down and began to harvest the goodies. Listening to the birds sing and other gun shots echoing into the air, the male smiled. "Hunting season has begun." After he said that, a loud shot could be heard in the distance. 

* * *

After Law returned Shachi to the hotel while ordering rest of the crew to meet him at the local bar, he decided to check out a hunting store. He could use a new sword cloth and wanted to learn more about the island, in particular, on hunters. This island is known for having high level marksman because that's what they've been taught since at a young age. He hopes one wouldn't mind leaving this place an join his crew, since the majority of his crew are close combat. It'll give them a edge if dealing larger groups of enemies and increases the chances of having less injuries. Chuckling at that thought, he entered the store.

Once inside, Law scanned the massive store. Stuffed shelves with lures, rods, parts such as arrow heads, shafts, and to his surprise; taxidermic animals. Hundreds of them, littering the floors, hanging on the ceiling, poking out shelves and fanning onto the floor. When reaching the middle of the store, one caught his attention instantly. It's a bear in a defensive position as a lynx is leaping into the air, aiming for the beasts throat. Whoever made this even added rocks, moss ground, and other small extra features to make it seem like it's in the forest.

Law slowly approached the item, eyes trained on the cat and other finer details that's on it. He only broke out of his trance by a slurred, but alert, masculine voice.

"Interesting pose eh?"

Turning around, he's startled to see a teenager. He's sitting in a rare, but not unheard of, motorized wheelchair with a small basket attached to the front. Inside of it, Law could see books and a notebook with a pen attached to it. Presumably used for taking notes or making lists for whatever he needs or wants. His eyes continued downward, taking in the rugged pants that barely cover his leather slippers. When looking back up, he saw him readjusting his baseball cap that's hiding very short, but bright, blond hair. It intensified his deep turquoise coloured eyes, shape like a cats but more human like.

Realizing he hasn't answered him, Law quickly nodded to him. "It is." He looked back at the item once again. A small grin crept across his face when looking it over again. "Whoever made them is very talented as well. I've never seen them done this nicely before." He mused while hearing a soft purring sound of the wheelchair coming towards him.

The teen chuckled. "Thanks. I take pride in making 'em." His smile grew when seeing Law's surprised expression. "What? Never heard or seen kids like myself doing them?" After Law shook his head, he laughed again. "Mis'er you're not from around here, are ya now?"

The captain confirmed with a sneer. "Guilty as charged, Mister…?"

"Alistair." Extending his hand, he let out a hearty laugh again. "Alexis Alistair."

Law took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Trafalgar Law." After releasing Alistair's hand, he smiled back at him. "I have a few questions to ask Mr. Alexis. Mainly about the island but could you explain on how you require these specimens?"

Alistair's smile softened as he moved towards the display. Law noticed his eye's weren't as bright, perhaps a little darker from emotion and regret. He sighed. "I managed to kill'er before being confined into a wheelchair." Closing his eyes, a smile crept back across his face. It's obviously still painful for him to accept his condition but Law choose not to say anything. He knew better not to push him, he'd seen it before.

"My older brother, Xander, shot him with his bow a month later and asked me to taxidermy them together." He dried up his sudden spurge of tears while saying sorry. "They represent us. The bear is me and Xander is the lynx…"

At that moment, Alistair went into a non-stop gabbing session which Law quickly tuned out. Besides; he's more amazed and interested that his older brother used a arrow to kill the bear. They're not easy targets to find, much less hunting them. Looking to the animal, his smile came back. 'Perhaps his brother wouldn't mind becoming a pirate…' He thought. 'However…'

"…Mr. Trafalgar?"

Shaking out his thoughts, he refocused back on the teen. "I asked if you'd be interested in meeting with Xander." He said again in a softer tone. "I'd still have to ask him, of course, but I'm sure he'd like to talk with you. Not many pirates are interested in hunters and it'll give him a chance to have a conversation with someone else." His smile returned when Law gave him a sceptical expression when he heard him say pirates.

"How can you be so sure…" Trailing off as Alistair rummaged in his basket, Law leaned foreword. Curious to see what the kid wants to show him. His own grin appeared when watching him pull out a newspaper. One that had his picture on the front page. "Point taken." He chuckled.

"I follow your progress." Letting out a childish chuckle, he turned his gaze to Law's nadochi. "I've never seen anything like your crew and the marines paint interesting stories about you. Plus; it was my dream to find the one piece…even now but it'll never happen. So Xander and I follow updates and support pirates whenever we can." He blushed when realizing Law is staring intensely back at him. Sheepishly apologizing while rubbing his neck. "Sorry, I got carried away."

The pirate blinked as a chuckle escaped his lips. It appears he has fans despite only being out for four months. Plus; the kid says he'll support them in anyway. Including restock or perhaps requiting members and information. He walked up beside him and ruffled Alistair's head lightly. "Don't worry about." Chuckling under his breath, he shifted his hand to the kids shoulder. "You can make it by helping us restock. Perhaps providing information on the nearby islands?" He asked.

Alistair beamed into a huge smile and nodded. "Sure!"

The two moved to the back of the shop. After all, that's where the main supplies were at and it's private. Away from prying eyes and ears. In about a hour, Law is given a lovely discount and a ample amount of information. Including islands that'll support pirates by helping out with repairs, resupply, and even hide them if marines are after them. While they talked, the captain learned that the boy has a rare medical condition. Friedreich's ataxia, his spinal nerves are degenerating losing mobility as the result of it. It's been a few months that he was wheelchair bound but officially ten years since he was first diagnosed. Now fifteen, he's still doing his best with therapy and making has a decent job. Even though he can't pursue his dream, his brother would gladly take his torch but only if he's taken care of. This is what the captain wanted to hear. Now all he had to do is make it happen.

Taking out his wallet, Law paid him while speaking. "I'll send my men to pick up the just before we leave. Just incase we need anything else or something comes up." Putting away his wallet, he decided to voice one question that he hadn't mentioned yet. "I'm actually looking for a sharpshooter as well. Know anyone that's highly skilled and is willing to leave the island?"

Alistair took a few seconds to respond. He looked into Law's eyes as his smile faded. "I'm afraid not. Maybe Xander but…" He trailed off. Hesitant to say that he'll stay unless otherwise.

"Perhaps I can speak with him." Law suggested. He can sense his uneasiness and from what he's gathered, Xander is also the one that takes care of him. If he's gone, Alistair may not be able to support himself. "I can tell you want him to pursue your dream. You're doing very well for someone with this condition and I can vouch on that. Since I am a doctor." Bending down to his eye level, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Ask him to come at the Rose bar and grill. That's where I'll be with my men."

The teen blinked away his tears and nodded. Law patted his back and walked out of the store. Leaving Alistair in is thoughts before making way to the family home. When turning around, he's surprised by his unimpressed brother. Xander's voice pierced through his beating heart.

"We need to talk." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ω•Xander Alexis•Ω**

* * *

Darkness covered Poppy Island as night descended. Owls began hunting, foxes came out to look for food, islanders began flocking to bars. Other stores finished up in closing for the day. Counting the amount they've gotten from sales, cleaning up or sorting shelves that had gotten messed up during the day. In one store, it was a showdown of stares.

Silence filled the back room of the hunting shop. Two brothers, one older and the other younger and unable to walk, stared at each other in anger and fear. Alistair swallowed hard as his older brother, holding a dead lynx over his shoulder, glares coldly at him. He knew Xander hated when in placed into the spotlight. Especially if it's about his marksmanship skills. He winced at hearing him bitterly sigh as he approached him.

"Before you start, I'm not pissed off. I'm just tired." Xander groaned. Placing the animal into the hidden freezer, he looked over his right shoulder. "I only heard the part when he asked about anyone that's good marksmanship skills. I'm impressed that he's concerned about your health and even assumes that I won't leave because of that. You've proved to me that you can live on your own and I did make the house liveable. However," Facing him, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to assume the reason why he's only worried for your health, is because you didn't mention that I'm half blind."

Alistair barely nodded. This wasn't the first time that pirates wanted to recruit Xander. He's the best marksmen on the island and excellent at survival, the two things that pirates need in order to do well in the New World. However; Xander does have one slight problem. Three years ago, when he just turned sixteen, Xander got into a hunting accident that involved his left eye. Doctors managed to save it by operating on it but a month later, a unknown infection had set in. They couldn't save it in time and as the result; he can't see in that eye anymore.

Because of that accident, he has a very hard time engaging depth perception. He makes due for moving around by using a modified baton as a cane. That way is someone tries to mug or harm him, he can defend himself in a pinch. But that's all he can do. Xander can't fight one-on-one with his fists because of his lack of depth perception. Shooting guns or firing arrows only requires one eye, but walking and close combat needs both. In the life of pirates and marines, you need both or have high level of sensory haki. He's o for two on that. He has no training for haki and his one eye is rendered useless.

When pirates learn or see that, they turn him down. Every single time. Alistair spoke with hope in his voice. "But I'm sure he'll be willing to give you a chance! Take your flintlock and show him your skills!" Bringing his hands together, he begged with his famous puppy eyes. "Please Xander!"

Xander blinked dumbly at him but a smile finally appeared on his face. Leave it to his younger brother to give him a ego boost. Chuckling, he rolled his eyes. "Oh alright. I'll go and check him out." Holding back a laugh when Alistair shouted in glee and fist pumped into the air. "But I'll need to know who he is. Since I didn't see him." Xander sneered as his brother nodded but his grin turned into shock at what he said next.

"It's Trafalgar Law, the captain of the Heart pirates." 

* * *

**Later: At the Bar**

* * *

The bartenders are very pleased to see pirates in their bar. Not just small fry but the upcoming top dogs. Its the Heart pirates and their infamous captain; Trafalgar Law. This will bring ratings up and more customers because of this encounter. So they give them plenty of booze and food for them.

Law couldn't be even more pleased.

Not only has he scored in supplies and now for meals, his mood is very good. He can have his favorite choice of drink that he rarely gets for nothing. Taking a sip of the Northern Blue: dark spiced rum, purring in delight as the liquid burned down his throat, he looked over to Shachi. "So what do you think?"

His comrade, while taking a bite of his spiced chicken wings, nodded at the piece of paper in front of him. "This is perfect." Flipping over the sheet to read the next bit of information, Shachi hummed in approval. "We'll be able to have smooth sailing for now on. Providing we don't do anything stupid or insane but it's doable." He looked up. "How did you get this?"

Law sneered. "Believe it or not, a fan gave that to me." Chuckling, he took another sip of his drink. "He's also giving us a marksman, provided he is up to my standards. If he's useless or unable to meet other things I hope he has; we won't take him." He sated while watching Penguin and his mechanic walk over to them. One look at them and he knew his mechanic had done something stupid again. "What is it now?" He asked irritably.

Penguin glared at the redhead standing next to him. He shoved him foreword, explaining in exasperating tone."Not much; other than the idiot next to me decided to pull a prank of Stan again." He bitterly sighed. "Same one as last time."

"It's not my fault he looks like a girl!" The younger male protested.

"No, but it's very rude to pull that stunt Shad." Penguin countered. "You know he hates it when guys hit on him."

Thus the two began arguing in front of Law. Shad, the younger goggled wearing red head, is his head mechanic. He, Law, hired him when discovering his talent for repairing engines and other electronic devices. He likes him for that but he has one problem with the lad. Shad loves to pull pranks and push peoples buttons too far. This results in him getting into fights and causing the captain headaches. He'd killed him by now if it weren't for his mechanical skills. He needs that in order to keep the submarine working.

"…But the looks on their faces are priceless!" Shad protested.

"Enough."

The pair stopped talking when hearing Law's upset tone. The captain glared at them. "You'll be on night watch for a week and in charge of laundry for the next two weeks. Starting tomorrow morning." He raised his hand before Shad had the chance to speak. "Say another word and I'll make it a month." Seeing the boy shut his mouth, Law grinned. "Good boy."

Penguin snickered at his comrade. "Serves you right Shad." Seeing Shad giving him a murderous glare, fueled him to laugh harder. "Besides; Stan knows where you sleep at night and what makes you tick." He remarked. Everyone at the table bursted out laughing at Shad's horrified face. Even Law let out a hearty chuckled at his demise but he asked for it. Stan, his cook, will get him back. The group was interrupted by a shy and timid voice, coming from behind Law.

"Uh…Trafalgar Law?"

Turning around, he see's a very nervous blond male. Playing with his grey beanie absentmindedly that's barely hiding his medium length hair. Bangs were swept to one side and his side burns are gown out while being held by two white elastics. He's wearing rugged outdoor clothing, similar to the hunter he'd seen earlier but his shirt is zipped up and black. Not camo. Covering his shirt is a thick dark green with lighter and paler green hunter jacket. It's left open to show more of the undershirt and brown sash that's across his chest. Dark grey jeans, tucked into his study black combat boots. Overall, he seemed harmless.

What surprises Law is the similarity to who he had seen earlier. Alistair. He has identical eye shape, blonde hair, and other features such as the deep turquoise eye colour. However, the doctor notices his colourless left eye, despite the low lighting. A long, clean edged, scar runs down it, clearly made by a knife.

_'He's half blind.'_ Glancing down to the sturdy black object in his right hand, he mused again. _'That explains the cane but why does it look like a baton?'_ Law clears his throat after a short pause.

"May I help you?" He asks tentatively. Assuming the man in front of him is the one Shad duped on or perhaps he needs something.

The male blushed and relaxed upon hearing his question. "Alistair told me that I could find you here." He extended his right hand. "I'm Xander, the older brother of Alexis Alistair and the marksmen he mentioned." Xander gave him a small but gentle smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Law froze. This kid, half blind, and scrawny looking, is his new crew mate? He scoffed at himself. His little brother is two bricks short of a load. "You're the best marksmen?" He said with a sarcastic voice. His smile grew as Xander became concerned. "Sorry, but you don't strike me as a marksmen."

Xander cleared his throat, as if he excepted this kind of reaction and remark. "I'm aware that I may not look like it but I assure you," Looking straight into Law's eyes, he firmly repeated his statement. "I am." Releasing a shaky breath, he fiddled with his hat once again. "I can show you if you wish…"

The Heart captain chuckled hard, cutting off Xander. "I assure you, Mr. Alexis, that won't be necessary." Looking away from him, Law picked up his drink. "I'm positive you can't do it, even if you had both eyes." He crudely remarked as he was just before taking a sip.

Without warning, Law's glass shattered in his hand just as a loud bang echoed in the bar. All chattering ceased. Law blinked a few times while feeling his anger starting to surface. Who dares to shoot at him, a pirate with a fearsome reputation, and waste a very expensive drink! Two things that no one should ever do towards pirates, had happen. The pirate slowly stood up, wiping off bits of shard glass and ice while doing so.

"Who shot my drink?" He asked Penguin while grabbing his sword. Looking at his comrade, Law furrowed his eyebrows. Penguin, by all accounts, rarely shows shock or any kind of fear unless it's a life-or-death situation. Right now, he's showing it and is even sweating. "Penguin." He firmly asked again.

Penguin raised his hand, pointing passed him as his answer. When following that finger, Law finally understood why his comrade is so shocked.

Holding a very powerful flintlock while still aiming where his drink was at, is Xander. Who's very enraged and pissed off. Faster than what he could processes, Xander's gun fired off again. The bullet barely missed his hand that's holding his prized nodachi. It only takes a few strands of his red string that's tied around his sheath. Jumped back and unsheathing his weapon, Law prepared himself for battle. He looked at his crew members, signalling them not to interfere and keep calm. Glancing back to Xander, he shivered when locking with the hunter's eyes. The calming turquoise blue eyes are now seething and intense by rage, humiliation, with a ominous intent to kill.

Xander cocked his gun again. "So you're positive I can't shoot? Even if I wasn't half blind?" He mocked, voice laced in venom. Pausing, he shook his head with a short and brief laugh. "Do you think I asked someone to take away my eyesight Trafalgar?!" Xander violently kicked a nearby chair into the air as he shouted at the top of his lungs. Causing regulars and other drinkers to flinch and move away from the group. Hushed murmurs and chatter never raised above a whisper but the group of pirates knew what their talking about. What's going to happen? Will they fight? Are the bystanders going to get hurt if they interfere?

Law flinched at his reaction and began regretting with the comment he had made._'Not only he wasn't born blind but he's also very sensitive about it.'_ He gritted his teeth. _'I should've listened to Shachi this morning about not causing trouble!'_

Before he could try to diffuse the very bad situation, Xander flipped him the bird. He shouted in a sarcastic voice. "You should be known as the captain of Heart failures and the surgeon of incompetents!"

That pushed Law over the edge. He understood that Xander is pissed off from his comment but now he's done it. He openly insulted him and questioned his crew's performance. No one mocks his crew abilities or his intelligence. No one. Not even someone that's blinded by rage. Xander will have to prove his skills to fight. Right now.

Law gave the hunter a cold, cruel, and deadly smile. "Perhaps I should show you how I got my nickname. Mr. Alexis." Raising his free hand, he uttered the one, important, word.

"Room!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ω•Trafalgar Law•Ω**

* * *

Alistair let out another long and shaky sigh as he drank his sleepy time tea in his favourite armchair. His mind rest wouldn't let him fall asleep. He's very worried about something and for some unknown reason; it's making him very restless and uneasy. So the past three hours, he's been trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working. He looked at the clock for the umpteenth time and sighed.

12 AM.

Frustrated, tiered, and nervous, Alistair made his chair recline while covering himself with his quilt blanket. _'Maybe I'm over thinking again.'_ He mused as his eyes closed on him. _'Xander will be alright.'_

As the smaller blond dozed off, other events were taking place and they were anything but peaceful.

* * *

_"Room!"_

A light blue sphere appeared before expanding outwards from his hand. Encircling himself and Xander, still blinded by his rage. He attempted to cut the boy in half with his nodachi but Xander stopped him by firing his gun once again. Forcing him to release the Room in order to avoid getting hit by the bullet. Before he could use his devil fruit again, Xander suddenly rushed at him. Jumping into the air and gripping his cane with both hands, he swung down hard at Law's head. The Heart pirate raised his blade upwards to stop it, hearing two metal objects collide as the result.

_'It's…metal?'_ Law gritted his teeth while they pushed against each other, trying to overthrow the other to the ground. On closer inspection, Law discovered that his cane is a modified baton. He made the normally medium length and collapsible weapon longer, sturdier, and harder to retract to a smaller size. Grunting, he managed to push Xander away with a well aimed kick. Watching it spark as the two metals skid against the two surfaces while they separated.

_'A modified baton eh?'_

The fighting duo back away but the hunter took out his gun and shot at the pirate captain again. Barely missing his head and shattering a mirror when it crossed paths. _'That would've hit me if I hadn't ducked.'_ He mused after he did a quick shoulder check. This went on for three hours. Three long, intense, and grueling hours.

'_Okay, he's pretty good at close combat and his marksmanship skills are very advance. I can't use my ability when I'm constantly moving, namely,'_ Pausing his thought as another bullet came and miss, Law glared at the boy. _'Making sure I don't end up like swiss cheese.'_

Xander charged at him again, swinging his baton at Law's legs but he countered it with his blade and attempted to side sweep him to the ground. However, Xander somehow predicted his move and jumped up before his leg could hit. The pirate rolled to the side and swiped his bade at him, barely cutting his left arm but it was just enough for Law.

Because at that moment, he figured out how blind Xander really was. The hunter wasn't aware he had done that until the sharp edge had touched him. Giving Law a perfect view of his shocked expression as the result of doing so. He just found his weak spot. A very good one, might he add.

_'That explains why he keeps the baton on that side.'_ Law thought as he took the offensive and thrusted his blade to the same side, defected when Xander quickly blocked it. Causing Xander's baton to rattle and make a low pining sound from the impact of his blade.

'_The minute something touches or hits it, the metal vibrates. Depending on what hits it, it'll be followed by a soft ping.'_ He observed while continuing his slash attack as the other countered it back. Law debated again when they finally separated from the little sparing session. _'This may be a tiny sensation for others like myself to detect. But its just enough to alert him that something or someone is trying to harm him.'_

The two attacked each other for another ten minutes, wielding the same result. Neither one barely moved a inch when engaged in close combat but Law has the upper hand. He can strike faster and more precise than the other. However, Xander has the upper hand when it comes to long distance. Law can't use his devil fruit until his _'Room' _appears but he cannot move when it's up. Xander figured this out from the get-go and now shoots whenever he tries. If Law wants to win, he'll need to distract or disable Xander's gun. He may have figured out his weakness but he's still hard to reach because of his strength. Distance and quick shots from his flintlock.

Standing straight and both hands on his hilt, Law heaved another sigh. _'He may have poor depth perception and can't see anything from the left side. His heightened sense of hearing and touch, however, make up for that loss. This in turn makes it harder for me to attack him head on. Unless…'_ Pausing, Law smirked as he looked at Xander's gun. _'Let's try this, shall we?'_

"Aren't you worried about running out of bullets?" He baited.

Xander rolled his eyes at him. "Shouldn't you be worried about getting hit?" He poked back while reloading his gun, making the fatal mistake of looking down and tucking his baton underneath his one arm

Law grinned madly. _'I was correct. He need's both hands and his eye to reload his gun. Making him oblivious to anything that may be happening on his left side!'_

The captain activated his devil fruit and forced a sturdy table to hit Xander's left side. He didn't waste any time as the hunter flew into the air. Law warped himself above him and placed his hands onto his back. Xander cringed when feeling electricity sparking off his metal baton. The last thing he'll remember seeing after passing out is Law's cocky smile.

_"Counter Shock!" _

Law sent a huge amount of electricity into the unsuspecting boy's body. He made sure it wouldn't kill him but it'll knock him out, which it did. Everyone watched as Xander bounced like a rag doll into the air from the sudden surge of energy entering his body. Landing a few feet away and stopping at Penguin's feet. Blood tricked out of his mouth from the sudden impact and when Law had kicked him earlier. The pirate bent down and checked his vitals.

_'He's a interesting boy.'_ Law mused as he stood up and watched from afar. _'Perhaps I made my decision too quickly, now that I've seen what he's capable of.'_

After a few tense seconds of silence, Penguin nodded. "He's stable." Turning Xander over, he examined and performed basic mobility tests. "And he didn't break any bones or ligaments. The blood is just from the shock and impact."

"Good." Law remarked while making his way to him. "So much for keep a low profile." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time the lad has done this."

The group turned to see the bar tender, lighting a cigarette before doing a long drag. "Don't blame yourself for this, since I'm positive that this your first run-in with the lad. Otherwise," Pausing, the man smirked a wicked grin. "You wouldn't have made that comment knowing a bullet will be coming shortly afterwards."

Penguin frowned. "You sound as if this is a everyday occurrence."

"Pretty much!" The man laughed. "Xander shoots at someone at lest once a month. Maybe twice, depending if pirates come or not." He shook his head while looking at Xander. "…He's a good kid with a huge heart but his self-confidence him hard. He's very sensitive about his image, especially when others tease him or his family about it." He sighed. "Everyone knows about this so when it does happen, we don't say anything about it." The bar tender looked back at Law with a small smile. "He'll pay for the damages and make sure you'll be hidden from the marines."

Looking down at Xander, Law decided not to hold a grudge at him. Not after hearing about this. Handing his prized weapon to Penguin, he picked him up and shifted his body to be on his back. "I'll pay for the damage since I was the one who instigated the fight." He shifted his gaze back to the man and nodded. "Where does Mr. Alexis live."

Surprised by Law's comment, the man didn't answer right away. After a minute of two, he chuckled. "Behind the hunting store is a reddish brown cabin. Behind that building is a large posh looking two-story house; that's where they live."

Penguin nodded and looked to his captain, who in turn gestured to follow. His crew members went to work and started to clean up as the duo left. When they entered the old cobble street, Penguin glanced over to Xander's face. He can see slight fluttering underneath his eyelids and just noticed his scar on the left, isn't as clean like he first thought. It's very jagged on the lid but you'd never have noticed until, like this moment, his eye is closed.

"He's a interesting character, eh captain?" He whispered while gently tracing the scars path. Penguin smiled when Xander shifted away from his touch, grunting while doing so.

"He is." He answered with a soft chuckle. "Never thought a timid rabbit could end up with a wolfs temperament." Law causally glanced to Xander and smiled. "But his sharpshooting is like a pit-viper. Very precise and accurate. If I hadn't ducked or moved to the side; I'd be badly injured or dead." Law's smile vanished when he heard him groan louder and as his arms flinched. "In my back pocket is a syringe. Jab him with it."

Penguin didn't question his order. He knew how men are when they're pissed off and hurt after they've been knocked out. They'll become more violent and dangerous, so it's best to keep him under for long as possible. Until he's in a better environment and away from his source of rage; namely Law and at home, Xander needed to remain asleep or knocked out. Grabbing the sedated-filled needle, Penguin removed the safety cap and injected the medication into his jugular vain.

Xander flinched from the sudden jab but he didn't do anything else. He quickly succumbed to the effects by becoming limp and relaxed. Giving both pirates a great sense of relief now that he won't go on another rampage. Placing the cap back onto the dirty needle, Penguin checked his pulse and nodded. "He's under."

Feeling Xander's chest rise and fall at a stable pace, Law chuckled. "Good." Looking ahead he quickened his pace. "Let's hurry. I have a few things to say at his younger brother."

Penguin caught his irritated tone. "You've met him before?" He spoke again after Law nodded. "How?"

Law sighed as a chuckle escaped his lips. "He's the one I got the information from."

The other finally relaxed and laughed quietly. "Let me guess: he didn't mention about his brother's temperament or condition when you asked about him." He chuckled harder when his captain glared at him. "He made his own grave, eh?"

The two continued this light discussion as they continued walking towards the brother's home. Just like the bartender had told them, behind the run down cabin is the largest house Penguin has ever seen. It's a two story home with large and spacious balconies on the second level. The entrance is level, easy access, and very welcoming by the dark stained door that stands out of the white wash finished exterior. It's still a cabin but it's been modified over the years. Blending in with the other victorian and country styled homes. Small statues of dogs, frogs, and a small wind chime greeted the pirates when they reached the large door.

Penguin let out a low whistle. "I'd never have guessed this was their house." Looking at the black titanium metal door handle, he nodded in approval. "Nicely built."

Law managed to ring the door bell as he replied back. "Neither would I." He chuckled to himself while taking in the small details of the wood. "Reminds me of the North Blue houses. They were built similar to this but used more thicker material to withstand the cold and harsh winters." He smiled as the memories came through his mind.

Before Penguin could ask, the large door slowly opened. Revealing a surprised and half dressed teenager in a traditional wheelchair. Law knew it was Alistair and judging by his cloths and glassy eyes; he'd been asleep. He become more alert, however, when seeing his brother slumped over Law's shoulders. He's body became tense, his eyes widened, and mouth open in attempts to speak. When nothing came out, Law spoke. Heavy in amusement and sarcasm.

"Package delivery for a Mr. Alistair Alexis. The fee will be a explanation on why you've failed to inform me about your brother's disability and temperament."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ω•Family Ties•Ω**

* * *

Alistair refused to believe that this is happening. It's only been four hours since he last saw his older brother, maybe five. So how in the seven seas did Xander managed to end up looking like that?! Who's the crazy person that told them where they live!?

He nervously looked back at Law, who seemed to be very smug about something, and swallowed his suddenly dry mouth. "I-I…Yes?" He questioned.

Penguin did a slight bow, smiling when hearing his nervousness. "Good evening Mr. Alexis, may we come in?" Glancing to his unconscious older brother, he took one step forward just before looking back at Alistair. "My captain and I would like to ask a few questions. If you don't mind…"

The teenager swallowed hard. Although Penguin seemed harmless and his tone suggests this as well its hinting to something else. Don't listen and face a certain death, do as they ask and you'll be fine.

He shook his head. "N-no. Not at all. Please…" Alistair unlocked his breaks on the wheelchair and slowly backed up. However, he was so nervous that his hands were having a hard time gripping on the thin wheels. "Crap." He muttered under his breath while trying to move once again.

"Allow me." Penguin stated just before grabbing the handles.

He swatted the pirate's hand away, glaring up at the surprised man. "I may have weak muscles, but please…" Sighing, he pushed the wheels to move. "Don't assume I need help. It's a pet-peeve of mine." Making his chair turn and pushing himself forward again, Alistair called out to them. "I'll assume you'll want to drop my Xander off. His room is upstairs, third door to the right. I'm in the mood for some tea, would you two like a cup as well?"

Penguin closed the large dark stained door behind Law, he removed his boots back as the other kicked off his shoes. "Should we have some?" He asked. Seeing his captain nod, Penguin shouted back their answer. "We would love some, thank you!"

Law smiled at his friend. "I'll drop him off, you talk to his brother." He walked towards the large staircase and began his ascent to Xander's room. While making his way up, he took in the home decorations and style of the house as well.

It's very country like with dark wood accents, white walls, barn style doors, and antique decorations scattered about. When reaching at the top level, he's surprised to see a large painting in front of him. Not only it's very well done and old, the portraits took him away. Law recognized the two small children as the brothers but it's the parents that shock him.

They were wearing marine captain uniforms. Proudly showing medals of honer and other status pins one could get in the force.

Millions of questions swarmed in his head while he observed the artwork. Slight movement on his back, however, forced him to get back at the task on hand. Remembering Alistair's directions, Law walked to Xander's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Penguin couldn't stop looking around the kitchen that the brother's designed. It's very high tech and modified for Alistair's wheelchair. Chip-prof counters, a low dark wooden island table, and electric appliances to finish off the spacious kitchen. Everything was white with silver accents, with some kind of spectacled patten embedded into the products. His eyes locked onto the teenager that's quietly preparing water for some tea.

Penguin remembered Law mentioning about the boy's condition earlier, before Xander came in a started a fight. Now that he's seen him and chatted a little bit, he's questioning if this is a good idea. He knows Alistair's medical condition will only continue to deteriorate. Penguin resumed his observation of him, his chair, and every single move he makes.

"…Will you stop thinking about my medical condition." Alistair sighed while he turned around. "It's bad enough when my brother does it and before you ask." He raised a hand as Penguin tried to speak. "I know the difference between a medical professional stare and a normal one. Doctors watch a lot longer and harder than the average joe, like you were just doing."

The pirate blinked dumbly before a smile beamed across his face. He's not dumb and very observant to people. "Touché."

He finally chuckled just before returning his attention to the hissing kettle. "Looks like it's ready." Turning off the stove-top, he removed the kettle and poured the hot water into a very elegant tea pot. "Would you please take this tray into the living room?" He asked while moving away from the counter and passing Penguin. "Just follow me. I'm sure your captain is waiting for us."

Penguin happily did as he was asked and followed the teenager to a very posh room. Expensive items scattered around the room, fitting in with the theme of country living and traditional. Rugged cabinets, chipped edged chairs, silky ornamental rugs and large, beautifully done wall hanging paintings lined the crisp white walls. Coffee tables were dark stained but it matched to the floor and other accents that were throughout the home. Scanning the room, Penguin saw Law entering the room from another entrance. Like him, he's amazed at the decorating and other items they've seen thus far.

"Please have a seat."

Both men turned to see Alistair pushing himself out of his wheelchair and into a specially made armchair. Judging by the worn down leather, he's been in it very often and appears to be very comfy. They watched him pulling a blanket over his useless legs, tucking the edges into the sides and readjusting his pillow behind him. The two men took his lead and sat down on a leather padded couch before helping themselves to the tea.

Alistair let out a long and shaky sigh. "I'm…very sorry that I hadn't mentioned about Xander's disability or his temperament." His gaze never left his lap as he played with the blanket that's draped over his lap. He picked up his tea cup to take a sip of the rose-peppermint flavored tea. "Since I…misrepresented my brother and failed to…inform you of these problems, I'll answer any questions you have." He informed.

"Very well." Taking a sip of his tea, which was remarkably good, Law purred in delight. "For starters; why're you supporting pirates when your parents are marines?" He asked. Holding back the urge the laugh when the teen choked on his own drink, Law sneered at his fear ridden face. "I saw a painting near Xander's bedroom." He clarified

"Oh." Alistair blushed as he realized which one Law had seen. "That one." He coughed nervously and took another sip of his drink. "…Our parents taught us to help others. Friend or foe. Pirates or marines. They didn't care if we helped or not, since they've done that as well in their lifetime." Pausing on his thoughts, the teen slowly smiled.

His spoke again. Voice filled with love and pride. "Our dad was a commander and, although mom's official status had been commander as well, she was his second officer. They loved their jobs. Seeing the world, fighting dangerous battles, teaching us the ways of the gun and sword. Meeting important officials, taking us to special dinners and events. But deep down, they knew Xander and I will decide whether or not to become marines." He paused, chuckling as memories floated back.

"Xander always wanted to be a commander. Following our father's footsteps, but he'll be known for his marksmanship. Since he's excellent with guns and sharpshooting while his close combat wasn't good." Alistair laughed. "I would be his pain in the ass! By becoming a ruthless and fearsome pirate. We'd be at each others throats! He'd be fighting for peace and justice while I'll cause mayhem and destruction in my wake!" Alistair's smile faded as he looked at his legs.

"…But all that changed. I'd just turned twelve when our parents were killed in a training mission. Xander became the breadwinner and we inherited money from the government." He shook his head slowly. "He was just one year away before he could join the marines. On his sixteenth birthday, Xander lost his left eyesight from hunting accident. Making him unable to join the forces." Alistair clenched his fists. Desperately fighting a losing battle against his tears. "It took a huge hit on his pride! His dreams were shattered in a instant! I- we!"

"Alistair." Law whispered. Cutting him off by rubbing his back soothingly. "Shh, It's okay! Let it out." He urged quietly.

Everything became a blur to Alistair as he finally broke down. One minute he's crying in his armchair and the next thing he knew, he's on Law's lap. Sitting sideways while Penguin is holding the teens hands to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Blurred from the waves of tears, Alistair looked up to Law. "S-sorry." He whimpered.

Law gave him a reassuring smile and shook his head. "Don't apologize." He tucked the boys head underneath his chin and began rocking him side-to-side. "I understand what you're going through. It's okay to let out." The man rubbed Alistair's arms soothingly. They kept this up for about an hour, during of which the teen continued to cry but began to calm down.

After awhile Law looked down and smiled at the sight. Alistair is on the verge of falling asleep. He's drained from his emotions and all the crying he did. His eyes, bloodshot from the tears, were barely open. He's ready to go to bed. However, the dark doctor saw this as a perfect chance to get the teen to talk. He'd be too tiered to argue or refute answering his questions.

Shifting him so Law can whisper into his ear, he slyly grinned. "Why didn't you tell me about Xander's eye?" He asked.

Alistair moaned under his breath. "Cuz…you'd…turn him…down an…not check him out." He let out a shallow yawn. "Jus…like the…others…"

Catching on what Law was doing, Penguin pitched in. "Others?" He's amused when hearing Alistair's slur worsen. It seems that the speech therapy only worked when he's not dead tiered. Because right now, he's sounding like a drunker high on booze. It's downright funny and highly entertaining to hear him like this.  
Penguin restated his question when he didn't get a response. "We're not the first to recruit him?" The teen barely nodded against Law's chest. He asked again. "They turned him down when seeing his eye as well?"

They both grinned after he nodded again. Penguin kept this up for about ten minutes. Throughout this time, they've learned a lot of Xander but the window of opportunity is closing. Alistair is slipping deeper and deeper to the abyss of sleep. Penguin whispered as the teen yawned again. "We'll put you to bed, but can you tell us where's your bedroom?"

Alistair didn't respond. Puzzled, Penguin asked again. "Where's your bedroom?" Still no response.

"Alistair?" Law whispered, slightly concerned on why he's not answering.

Just before he asked again, they heard a drown out snore. It took all their willpower not to burst out laughing. The poor teenager had fallen asleep without any warning and he's zonked out. Limp and dead to the world. Penguin giggled through his mirth. "That escalated quickly."

Rolling his eyes from Penguin's remark, Law gently tapped Alistair's cheeks and arm. "Where's your bedroom, Alistair." He firmly demanded.

Alistair moaned. "B…be…side the…kitch…en." He nuzzled against Law's chest. "I…"

Law covered Alistair's mouth when he tried speaking again. "Go to sleep." He whispered while standing up with the boy in his arms. Law quietly chuckled as Alistair let out a tiered moan and cuddled into his chest.

He may be known for being cruel and sadistic but there's another side to him. A gentle and caring kind that he'll only show around certain people and this kid is one of them. Not because of his medical condition or current state of mind but it's because he's shown kindness towards him and Penguin. So in away, he feels this is repayment for doing this.

He glanced up to Penguin, smirking at this friend's amused expression. "We'll leave after I put him into his bed." Penguin nodded and followed his captain while pushing the wheelchair behind him. Both feeling vindicated and satisfied with what they've learn.

* * *

Pain.

That's the first thing that Xander felt as he came around. His head felt like it was about to burst from pressure. The second thing he noticed is that instead of laying on hard floorboards, he's on a mattress and covered by his sheets. He turned his eyes while turning to look around and instantly regretted it. His head began spinning from the sudden movement and the headache he has became worse. Careful to sit up, Xander tried to get his bearings together.

_'What…did I do?'_ Gritting his teeth and bringing his hands to his head. Rubbing his temples in hopes to relieve some of the pain. He groaned. _'Lets see…I came home. Grabbed my flintlock. Walked to the bar and-!'_ He opened his eyes and immediately froze. The memories came hard and fast. Law. His smile. The fight.

_'I snapped.'_ Xander lowered his hands. Staring at them in disbelief and guilt. '_I…fought a pirate that's known to be ruthless…'_ He looked around his bedroom and saw a note on his night table. Xander quickly snatched it and began reading the message left for him. He couldn't believe what it said.

_To Xander,_  
_Good morning._

_As you may have noticed, you're back at home with a splitting headache. The bartender told us where your brother lives and we've brought you home. Alistair was a little shocked when he saw your current state but nothing else had happen. He offered us some tea, explained why he didn't tell me about your eye, mentioned a little bit on your background, and then we left. Nothing more or less._

_I am happy to inform that you're in good health despite the fight we've had. My comrade, Penguin, and I have examined you afterwards. Nothing is wrong other than a large bruise on your upper back when you hit the floor after my one attack. You'll also have a headache for a few days but otherwise, you're not in danger of a concussion or have broken any bones._

_When you're up to it, please come by to the 'Rune Moon' inn. I'd like to have a private conversation with you and perform a check up. I'm in no rush but our log post will rest in two days. When it does, we'll be leaving after getting last minute supplies. So do come before that happens._

_From the Dark Doctor,_  
_Trafalgar Law._

Xander didn't waste a second. He got up, took a aspirin, grabbed his cane, greeted his brother, and bolted out the door like he was on fire. With only one destination on his mind.

The inn where the pirates are staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ω•The Pirates•Ω**

* * *

Xander ran as fast as he could down the hill that leads into town. He had no time to waste. His consciousness won't allow him to continue unless he apologized to Law. The dark doctor could've killed him. Law should have after he attempted to kill him, but he didn't. Xander wanted to know why and beg for his forgiveness for doing such a stupid, careless, and immature act. He wouldn't live out his life until he knew.

Jumping over a stray cart, Xander stumbled to a stop in front of the morning market crowds. Catching his breath, he scanned the loud, chatty, and packed jammed group for the building. Poppy island's inner town, Ren, is more city like then the outskirt cabins where he and his brother live. It's filled with stores, clinics, apartments, inns, and beyond that is the harbor. Which is where the inn Law mentioned in the note is at. To get there, however, is a challenge for this half blind man. Xander hates to walk through this part of town but he has no choice.

People shouting deals, salesmen calling out items at a auction house, paperboys yelling out the headlines on newspapers, and other noise you'd expect in the marketplace; made Xander very anxious. He hates crowds and extremely noisy areas. He'd preferred the countryside. It's open, spacious, far away from the snobs and other rude city folk. Oh how he wishes to get away from this hell of his. But he knew he had to do this. He can do this.

Or at lest, try to survive it.

Taking in a deep breath to settle down his racing heart, he began the slow, bumpy, trip hazard street, and long walk. When reaching midway through the busy crowd, he suddenly felt someone trying to pickpocket his wallet. On his left side, back pants pocket. Xander quickly spun around, raising his baton to strike-

A small, starving, and dirty child. The little boy whimpered as he raised his hands up, shielding himself from Xander's cane when it would hit him. But it never did. Instead, the child felt something being put into his torn pants pocket. When he opened his eyes, he saw Xander smiling before patting his head.

"Go buy some lunch!" Xander tilted his head and chuckled. "Then go to the mountains and gather minerals to sell. It's safer and easier than stealing wallets!" He tipped his hat to him and continued to the destination. He waved when hearing the little boy cry out a 'thank you' in acknowledgement.

As Xander began walking away, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Followed by the sensation of being watched. Turning around, he scanned the crowd. Searching for whoever is spying on him. After a few minutes of sifting the many faces, Xander finally shook off any thoughts of anyone stalking him. Resuming his walk to the inn. Completely unaware that someone is trailing behind him. 

* * *

It's a quiet morning for the Heart pirates as they lounge in the hotel lobby. They've just finished eating a large breakfast, so their relaxing and unwinding from last nights clean up. Law, currently reading the morning newspaper while drinking a hot cup of coffee, is thinking about what he'll be doing today. Normally he'd be practicing close combat with Penguin, but the said crew mate is catching up on much needed sleep.

So for now, he's reading his favorite author and is mentally working on making new schedules for watch duty after they leave the island. Namely; who's taking over Shad's other duties for the next two weeks, for pulling that stunt on Stan. He's interrupted by a soft chuckle to his right.

"Good morning captain!~"

Law glanced up. He's surprised to see Stan as he's cleaning his glasses before putting them back on. It's not abnormal to see him constantly cleaning them but what isn't normal is his hair isn't done yet. Stan has very long, wavy, honey blond hair and loves to put it in a large ponytail. He then puts a braid around it while spiking his bangs in the front. Because of this and his very feminine stature, he gets mistaken as a women a lot. Men don't realize their mistake until he turns around, allowing them to see his goatee and flat chest.

Law inwardly laughed at the memory when they first meet him. He'd just left the North Blue with his little submarine Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and five other members. At the time, the small pirate band didn't have a appointed chief yet so they made the choice to find one at the next island. They reached Selo island and wanted to eat out for once. When at the pub, Shachi spotted Stan when his back was facing him. Penguin dared him to ask the supposedly female waitress for her transponder snail number and make a very cocky remark. His red-head friend agreed and did as he was told to do.

However, like all the males that have done it before, Stan turned around and slapped him before rushing into the kitchen. Leaving a stunned Shachi in the middle of roaring waves of laughter. A few days later, Law found out more information on Stan and learned he'd gotten fired and is a excellent cook by all accounts. He tracked Stan down and convinced him to join as a cook. He's been with them ever since.

Stan smiled and held out two red elastics, bringing Law out of memory lane. "Penguin normally helps me but since he's asleep, can you tie my one braid for me? I can't reach the spot it has to be in." He asked.

Law smirked while putting his book down. "Sure." As he grabbed the items, Stan turned around and pointed to the area it had to be tied down. "You should cut some of this off Stan." His smirk deepened when hearing Stan heave a heavy sigh. "That way Shad won't pull the same stunt every time." He teased while threading the bands through the pre-made braid to Stan's thick ponytail.

"No thanks." The blonde exhaled hard again. "I get more guys coming up to me when it's short. Trust me." He shuddered at the memories. "I've tried it."

"You have eh?" Chuckling, Law tied the last band down and patted his shoulder. "Perhaps it's a sign…" He teased. He knows Stan is straight and always will be but he's too tempting to rile him up. The subject always irks him because he's not gay or bisexual, yet a lot of men mistaken him as a girl which gets everyone to tease him about it.

Stan slowly turned, giving his captain a murderous scowl. "…I'll poison your rice."

He waved it off by giving him his sadistic smile back. "And I'll remove your heart." Law chuckled very darkly when Stan's face visibly paled. "Just remember that bit of information if you try killing me." He laughed while picking up the medical tome once again.

Before Stan could retort back, he's rudely disrupted by a loud crashing sound from the front doors. Everyone honed in to the entrance with wide eyes and hammering heartbeats.

It's Xander. A very out of breath, Xander. The teen quickly looked around before honing into where Law is sitting and rushed over to him. However, he failed to see a footstool along the way, which set off a chain reaction that consisted of his foot catching it, stumbling off-balance, and ultimately; falling face first into the wooden floor as his cane flew three feet ahead of him.

"Thank you stool for sending me into this lovely floor. I really wanted to see the grain work so up close and personal!" He said very sarcastically as he flipped a bird to the object. "Go and jump into a wood chipper."

The pirates roared into fits of laughter. Law even let out a hearty laugh at his little show and display of weakness. It sounds like this happens quite often, judging by his remark and higher pitch tone of voice. How charming.

"Good morning Mr. Alexis! Had a nice trip?" Law taunted, fueling his crew members to laugh even harder. His grin widened when Xander glared at him in response.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh he has a sense of humor does he now?" Xander grumbled under his breath. He'd done so well not to trip throughout his walk but his old nemesis caught him off guard at the last second.

He tried pushing himself up but stopped as pain rushed down his back. Forcing him to fall back down onto his stomach. He moaned. "Crap!" Hissing through his teeth when the pain flared up once more.

"Xander; where's your pain?" Law asked

"Spine." Sucking in a sharp breath when the doctor touched the middle of his back, he grunted loudly. "That's it!" Groaning, Xander bit his lips to prevent a scream from escaping his throat. His back felt like its on fire and whenever Law barely touches him, it feels as if someone is slamming a baseball bat repeatedly in that spot.

"I'm going to push your spine back down. I'll warn you right now, it's going to hurt even more but it'll be over within a seconded or two." Law said in a calm matter as his hands barely hovered above Xander's upper spine. "Do I have your consent?" He asked.

Xander nodded. "Yes! Jus-Shit!" He screeched at the end of his sentence from Law forcefully pushed his spine down. Making a nasty and loud popping sound as the result of going back into place. But just like Law said, the pain quickly subsided.

"You should be able to move now." Law said in a matter of fact tone. He chuckled at Xander's groaning and mumbling. "How did it feel?" He asked.

"By Rodger's knickers that one hundred percent sucked!" He peeked up to Law with a sly grin. "I'm sure you took that oath not to save others, but rather to watch us suffer for your own sadistic pleasure."

The doctor snorted hard. "You wound me Mr. Alexis!" Helping Xander up, Law dusted him off while he chuckled. "Whatever gave you that impression?" He jeered.

Xander rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Oh I don't know! After hearing it pop, I swore you let out a satisfied laugh or two." He sneered just as Law try stifle a laugh. "You're just like my family doc! A sadistic bastard with a unhealthy taste for watching the weak suffer." Xander deadpanned before his smile turned deadly. "Aren't I right, doc?"

Law couldn't contain himself any longer. Xander's poor mimicking of his voice and stupid facial expressions sent him over the edge. He's letting out a string of uncontrollable laughter while the half blind marksmen stood there, blinking dumbly at Law's current state.

Shachi sneered. "A wild Trafalgar Law has appeared! Xander uses laughing gas, it's super effective!" After he said that, Law fell to the floor. Holding his sides very tightly as new waves of laughter raked his body. Other members laughed along with him and at Xander's very disturbed face. He'd never expected the dark doctor to react like that or even pegged him to laugh that hard.

Rubbing his neck, Xander sheepishly glanced to Stan. "Is this…normal?"

Stan, highly amused at his captains current state, nodded. "It's rare to see him this…lively when he isn't dismembering a new cadaver, but yes." He chuckled. "It's perfectly normal."

Xander paled at the mental picture Stan gave him. He slowly turned to Law then back at Stan, pointing to the doctor while mouthing 'you're serious'. Seeing Stan's smirk grew bigger, he felt his stomach clench at the disturbing thoughts running through his head. Bringing a hand to his mouth when the urge to puke came over him, he tried thinking happy thoughts.

"Stan! Quit lying about captain Law just to scare him, it's just as bad when I send guys to flirt with you!" Shad called out as he sling a arm around Xander. His lip curled at the corner while leering at Stan. "Or have you finally accepted that you're not straight…?"

Stan's smile didn't change but his eyes narrowed dangerously. He closed his eye after cracking his neck and took a deep breath. "Run."

On cue, Shad took off running with Stan trailing close behind him. The red head's giggling his little butt off while the blonde is cursing up a storm. Leaving a baffled Xander behind as the Heart pirates roared in laughter again. Some, including Shachi, made bets on how long it'll take Stan to catch him and will Shad die when he is caught. Just as they made the first lap around the room, Law walked up to Xander. Grinning at his puzzled gaze. "I assure you, that." Pointing to the duo, Law sneered again. "Is normal."

"So I've gathered…" Xander trailed off as he watched them for a few more seconds before returning his gaze back to Law. He rubbed his neck. "But I didn't come here to watch them." Averting his eyes from Law's, he coughed as a deep blush rushed to his cheeks. "I…um." His hand fiddled with the brim of his beanie. Trying to sort out his thoughts before attempting to talk again.

He shook his head and cursed. "Screw it!" Xander deeply bowed at Law, surprising him and everyone in the room. "I'm so sorry for almost killing you last night! I shouldn't have let my pride took over my actions! It was stupid, idiotic, and very dangerous of me to do that! I could've killed someone or one of your crew members!" He closed his eyes, fearing how Law's reacting to his terrible apology and not wanting to see him tearing up. "Please don't punish my brother for not mentioning about this! He just wants to see me be accepted and not be humiliated whenever I got turned down! I-!"

"Xander."

Xander opened his watery eyes and looked at Law. He watched as the pirate waved his hand in a dismissive matter. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. Not you." Showing that he's serious, Law narrowed his eyes slightly. "What I did was very…degrading. Not only did I insulted your marksmanship, but I also made you feel belittled by mocking about your eye. However." He paused to allow a small smile to show on his face. "I-!"

"Trafaglar Law: your under arrest for piracy!"

All turned around after hearing the clacks of guns and heavy boots hitting the wooden floor. The marine captain glared at Xander. "You, Xander Alexis; are also under arrest for assisting and harboring wanted pirates." He shook his head. "Your parents raised you better, why didn't you join us?"

Xander lowered his gaze from the angered man. "…You know why." Gazing back at him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm half blind with no talent or desire to learn haki. You," Pointing at him, Xander lowered his voice. "Samuel King, caused the accidental discharge to the powder-keg and then tried to pin it on my father."

Samuel, sneering at Xander's irritated voice, scoffed at him. "He caused it, I have a alibi and it checked-"

"You payed him to confirm it!" Xander shouted. He was about to yell again but stopped when Law chuckled. He looked back at the doctor with a heated glare.

"As much I'm…amused by you two bickering about this," Law took a step foreword while unsheathing his sword. Grinning wickedly as the rest of his crew prepared for battle. "I really do need a new cadaver or two and you, Mr. King, are a fine recipient for this," He darkly chuckled. "Task."

Samuel laughed hard while taking out his katana.

"Bring it on." 


End file.
